1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structures made from neat resins and composites. It relates particularly to neat resin and composite structures comprising poly(arylene ether imidazole), PAEI, surfacing films chemically bonded to epoxy or bismaleimide, as well as graphite/epoxy or graphite/bismaleimide face sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
PAEIs are aromatic polymers which possess high glass transition temperatures and high mechanical properties. They are prepared from bis(hydroxyimidazole) monomers and activated aromatic dihalides or dinitro compounds under conditions described in J. W. Connell and P. M. Hergenrother, High Performance Polymers, Vol. 2, No. 4, 211-221, 1990, Journal of Polymer Science Part A: Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 29, 1667-1674 (1991), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,811 (Nov. 1991) and 5,116,934 (May 1992). These patents are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein. Thin films of PAEIs are prepared by solution casting in a dust-free environment with subsequent removal of the solvent by heating in a forced air oven.
It is a primary object of the present invention to use films of PAEIs as surface modifiers for flat and parabolic panels made of neat resin epoxy or neat resin bismaleimide, as well as panels made of composites of epoxies or bismaleimides which may contain any type of continuous or chopped fiber or fabric.
Another object of this invention is to provide submicron surface smoothness to panels of neat resin epoxy and/or bismaleimide and composites of epoxies and/or bismaleimides which may contain any type of continuous or chopped fiber or fabric.
Another object of this invention is to eliminate the need for mold release agents when processing neat resin epoxy and/or bismaleimide and composites of epoxies and/or bismaleimides which may contain any type of continuous or chopped fiber or fabric.
Another object of this invention is to eliminate the need for postmachining or polishing of parts processed from neat resin epoxy and/or bismaleimide and composites of epoxies and/or bismaleimides which may contain any type of continuous or chopped fiber or fabric.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of preparing precision composite reflectors using carbon/graphite epoxy.